


No Sacrifice, No Victory!

by The_Lost_Hikari



Series: Best Is Yet To Come [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Hikari/pseuds/The_Lost_Hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Sam and Will, since I love the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sacrifice, No Victory!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Bez poświęcenia nie ma zwycięstwa!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930734) by [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger)



Samuel James Witwicky had no idea how his life could change so quickly. It seemed like not so long ago he was just a normal high school student who worried about his grades and getting his father to buy him a car not about crazy alien warlords and the fate of the Earth. Not for the first time in those last few days he wondered ‘why me’, while he was getting up after the cannon blast from Decepticons blew him to the ground along with Mikaela. The two were a bit disoriented, their ears were ringing and their heads spun a little.

“’Bee?” Sam called out when he finally managed to shake off his disorientation. He looked around until he saw his guardian on the ground, trying and failing to move. “Oh, God… ‘Bee! Your legs!” Sam stared wide eyed at the Autobot’s severed legs. He ignored everything else around him.

Bumblebee chirped to get Sam’s attention and it worked. Sam stared at ‘Bee in disbelief as he was entrusted with the Cube. He wanted to refuse, but  ‘Bee was firm. Sam had no choice.

“Sam, come and help me!” Mikaela said and Sam finally noticed what was going on around him. Mikaela was trying to get ‘Bee onto a tow truck that she could move him. He quickly went to help.

“Sam! Where’s the Cube?” William Lennox ran to Sam and Mikaela while they worked to get ‘Bee out.

Sam jumped a little as he heard Will’s voice. For some reason, since the time they met in the Hoover Dam, Sam’s thoughts were slowly getting filled by the United States Army Special Forces Captain. He thought less and less about Mikaela and more about Will as the time went. His crush on Mikaela was gone as if it never existed and he thought of her as a friend now. He was surprised by the change and didn’t understand how it could happen so fast. He slowly looked up at Will and tried not to fidget as Will gazed down at him.

“Right here.” Sam said pointing to the Cube near him. As he said that, he felt and heard a low hum of the aforementioned device. It was almost as if it was calling out to him, trying to tell him something. Sam shook his head to get rid of the stupid thought. He was no Bumblebee and he wasn’t an Autobot either, he was only human. A bit different, but still human non the less.

“Okay. Epps, get those Black Hawks here!” Will ordered his sergeant. He looked around until he spotted a tall building. “That building. Okay.”

“What?” Sam was almost afraid to ask.

“All right,” Will let out a long breath and looked at Sam, “I can’t leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare.” Will handed Sam a red cylindrical stick. He looked as if it hurt him to do that. “Okay. There’s a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare.”

“No.” Sam sounded shaky. He couldn’t leave ‘Bee out here. He couldn’t leave Mikaela.

“Set the flare and signal the chopper.” Will said firmly, though he didn’t wish to send Sam into danger.

“No, no! I can’t do this!” Sam took a step away from Will.

Will quickly stepped in front of Sam and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was surprised to feel a tingling sensation run from his fingers to his whole body as he touched Sam. He hasn’t felt anything like it for a long time, ever since Sarah, his now ex-wife, who couldn’t take it that he was never home and decided to cheat on him _before_ divorcing him. He knew what that feeling meant, he noticed how his eyes always followed Sam ever since they’ve met, especially after Sam stood up to that prick of Sector 7. However, it wasn’t the time for confessions now, they were at war. He silently promised to himself that if he lives through this ordeal, he will try to see if he and Sam could have anything together. It didn’t matter if they both were guys, Will knew that love was a precious thing – especially when you have a job where your life could end anytime – and you took it in any form that it came.

“Listen to me, Sam! You’re a soldier now!” Will slightly winced at his words. “I need you to take this Cube. Get into military hand while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die.” He said as he looked right into Sam’s eyes. He saw how Sam’s being was being filled with determination and he sent a silent prayer to keep the one who was warming his way into his heart safe. He then turned to the girl, “you got to go.”

“No, I’m not leaving.”

“You need to go. Go.” Will repeater to the girl feeling a bit irritated. He was still holding onto Sam’s shoulders. He’d seen how she looked at Sam and knew that she liked him.

“No. I’m not leaving ‘till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?” Mikaela snapped at him. She glared daggers at Will when she saw how he held Sam after she finally took time to look.

Will almost gave her a smirk, but he managed to control himself. Sam just glanced from Mikaela to Will and back again feeling like he missed something important. He silently enjoyed Will’s hands on his shoulders and wished that the man would never let him go. _Wait a minute! Where did that come from?_ Sam questioned himself.

“Army Black Hawk requested.” Robert Epps’ voice turned the trio’s attention towards the sergeant. “Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare.” He spoke into the radio quickly.

“Sam, we will protect you!” Ironhide stepped in.

“Okay,” Sam breathed in and out heavily. He silently picked up the Cube when Will finally let him go. He already missed those warm hands. Sam steeled himself and started walking towards Ironhide.

“Sam!” Will suddenly shouted and Sam turned to him. The man quickly jogged to Sam and before Sam could ask what he wanted, Will engulfed him in a hug. “Please, stay safe.” Will whispered into Sam’s ear and felt him shudder. Looks like Will wasn’t the only one with feelings after all. Will was elated by that thought.

“Y-you too,” Sam whispered back.

Will let him go then and watched Sam leave in a run, he could feel the girl’s glared directed at his back. He smiled to himself in triumph then got back to work. He had some alien robots to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone of my wonderful readers,
> 
> I have a joyful messege for you all who liked this little oneshot. I've started on the continuation. However, It my take a while so be patient. (I have a tendency to first write on paper, then eddit some while moving my story to my PC and again edditting before posting,so...)


End file.
